


Caught in a Bad (B)Romance

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: The first time former Staff Sergeant Samuel Thomas Wilson, LCSW, had the misfortune to meet one James Buchanan Barnes, the latter had stolen his steering wheel on the fucking freeway.





	Caught in a Bad (B)Romance

The first time former Staff Sergeant Samuel Thomas Wilson, LCSW, had the misfortune to meet one James Buchanan Barnes, the latter had stolen his steering wheel on the fucking freeway.   
  
The second time Sam Wilson met Bucky Barnes, he’d had his black ass beaten then unceremoniously drop-kicked off an airship.   
  
And the third time? The third time Kommando Spezialkräfte held a gun to Sam’s fine head giving zero fucks about the optics of German special forces pointing a rifle barrel at a persecuted minority in a foreign country on European soil. I mean, _come on, man._ Sam prayed to God that shit wound up on the global news cycle.  
  
The fourth time, Sam got his face flung into Winter Soldier’s personal roomba with a concussion to remember him by.   
  
Having—on multiple occasions prior to Bucky Barnes’ miraculous resurrection from the dead on a D.C. freeway and several guilt-ridden, entirely inexcusable moments since—essentially fucked the guy’s husband, Sam granted that some form of outburst was probably warranted.  
  
…Still. Sam was beginning to not like the guy.


End file.
